


Ночь без огня

by Humano_Xama



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Diraden, F/M, Falia, The Purifying Fire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: Пропущенная сцена из книги "Очистительный Огонь", когда Гидеон и Чандра проводят первую ночь в мире Дираден.Строки оригинала выделены жирным шрифтом.





	Ночь без огня

**Ночь была мирной и безмолвной. Все жители деревни, должно быть, спали. Его рука погладила ее волосы, и он прошептал: — Постарайся заснуть. Веки Чандры тяжелели, но она боялась даже задремать. Боялась того, что снова появится в ее сне. Лучше остаться вот так, с ним. — Я не хочу спать, — соврала она. Чандра была уверена, что Гидеон расслышал усталость в ее голосе, но он не стал спорить. Вместо этого, он вновь гладил ее по волосам в тишине. Девушка уже начала в самом деле засыпать, как вдруг иеромант прошептал: — Чандра...**  
— М-м? — вопросительно вздохнула она. Дремота уже завладела ею, и не хотелось ни открывать глаз, ни шевелиться. Чандра лежала головой на сгибе руки Гидеона, и ощутила, как его тело напряглось в ожидании чего-то.  
— Скажи мне... — он шептал ей на ухо, касаясь его губами, и это было скорее уютно, чем тревожно, — но только правду. Я нравлюсь тебе?  
Сердце пиромантки замерло, а потом глухо ударило пару раз. Чандра приподнялась на локте. Она не открывала глаз — в кромешной тьме хижины это было бесполезно. Да, это была правда. Гидеон нравился ей с самого начала, не как человек, но как мужчина уж точно. Пару раз она уже успела подумать, что было бы неплохо, если он станет у нее первым.   
Но не здесь же! Не в этой ловушке, не в этой черной преисподней... Не рядом с постелью женщины-девочки, которая уже ненавидит ее, Чандру.  
Ладонь Гидеона, замершая на ее голове, сползла ей на затылок. Чандра перестала дышать. Она поняла, что вопрос был не вопросом, а предупреждением перед дальнейшими действиями.   
Его пальцы зарылись ей в волосы, наматывая пряди так, что девушка уже не смогла бы отвернуться, даже если бы захотела.   
Губы иероманта коснулись ее губ.   
Чандра чуть приоткрыла рот, позволяя Гидеону углубить поцелуй языком, но внезапно ощутила вкус отвратительного ужина, которым угощала их Фалия, и отпрянула прочь с такой силой, что иеромант от неожиданности разжал пальцы.  
Мерзкий суп подкатил к ее горлу. Чандра с усилием сглотнула. Только бы сдержаться... Если мудрая женщина поймет наутро, что их еда оказалась негодной для гостей, она разозлится, и кто знает, какое наказание последует для двоих чужаков.  
— В чем дело? — напряженно прошептал Гидеон.  
Чандра решила не лгать. В конце концов, он был ни в чем не виноват.  
— Суп... — Нет, лучше было даже не вспоминать об этом. — Давай без поцелуев...   
— Хм, — Гидеон смутился. — Надо было запить его как следует.  
— Не продолжай, — Чандра уже едва дышала, пытаясь успокоить взбунтовавшийся желудок.  
— Иди сюда, — иеромант вновь обнял ее, заставляя лечь, и притянул к себе. Девушка чувствовала утомление во всем теле, и больше всего хотела просто заснуть, не вспоминая об этой грубой и неприятной попытке Гидеона сблизиться с ней.   
Но, похоже, иероманта было не просто сбить с пути.   
Чандра снова лежала в его объятиях, и он некоторое время не давал себе волю, но потом одна его рука, раньше лежавшая под ее головой, обняла девушку за плечи, а вторая принялась поглаживать ее пониже спины.   
Вот это оказалось действительно приятным. До настоящего возбуждения было далеко, но Чандра почувствовала тепло между ног. У нее был опыт поцелуев и прикосновений кое с кем из юношей-монахов в Керале, но никто из них и отдаленно не дотягивал до Гидеона, с его широкими, тяжелыми и теплыми ладонями, и с его требовательными губами, вновь вернувшимися к ее уху и шее.  
И пожалуй, даже слишком тяжелыми и слишком требовательными.  
— Эй, полегче, — прошептала девушка. Ласки Гидеона обрели настоящую тяжесть, словно нарочито медленные удары, он набирал силу, как в бою, и ее желание начало обращаться в сопротивление.  
— Чандра, все хорошо? — и вновь не дожидаясь ответа, Гидеон полез ладонью ей в штаны сзади, а затем пальцами — совсем не туда, куда было бы позволительно.  
Это оказалось неожиданно. Пиромантка хлопнула его по занятой руке. Он остановился, но пальцы не убрал.  
— Слушай, ты чего? В тюрьме этому научился, что ли? — поморщилась Чандра. Происходящее начинало ее раздражать.   
— Я привык так, — прошептал Гидеон. — В моем родном мире принято...  
— Прекрати, а? — Чандра вывернулась из его объятий. — Мне это неинтересно и не нравится! Давай просто, по-обычному!  
— Ладно. Прости меня. Иди сюда, — прошептал иеромант. Чандра вновь легла рядом, и некоторое время Гидеон будто бы медлил. Она уткнулась лицом в его шею, постепенно успокаиваясь и одновременно готовясь к возбуждению, на которое вновь надеялась.   
Но вскоре он, словно спохватившись, обшарил в темноте ее грудь поверх рубашки, наспех, неловко и грубо. Гидеон с усилием задышал, приподнимаясь на постели и стягивая одежду ниже пояса сначала с нее, потом с себя, задрал ей рубашку, и Чандра впервые ощутила, что иеромант, похоже, не вполне уверен в себе. Всегда спокойный, с отточенными и даже скупыми движениями, сейчас в темноте он словно пытался догнать и схватить что-то несуществующее. Пиромантка не чувствовала страха перед Гидеоном, но и желания тоже больше не ощущала. Вместо этого она поняла, что почти жалеет его и сама удивилась этому.   
Неужели иеромант еще менее опытен, чем она?  
— Только не говори, что я у тебя первая.  
— Не скажу, — Чандра почувствовала, как Гидеон натянуто улыбается в темноте. — Потом... Давай все потом. Вот так, — прошептал он, словно подбадривая сам себя. Он нащупал в темноте ее ладонь. — Хочешь потрогать... Меня... Его?  
— Нет, — прошептала Чандра, выдергивая руку у Гидеона. Это было совершенно незачем. Может быть, когда-нибудь, в более светлом мире, там, где они будут действительно вдвоем...   
— Чандра... — Он вновь обнял девушку, наугад коснулся губами ее лица в потемках, — а у тебя это сейчас в первый раз? Да?  
На этот раз он застыл, явно ожидая ответа.  
Пиромантка кивнула. Было темно, но она понимала, что Гидеон почувствует ответ.  
— Я буду осторожным, — проговорил он почти что беззвучно.  
Чандра кивнула вновь. Она не была уверена, что они с Гидеоном одинаково понимают осторожность.   
Он переместился так, что почти лежал на ней, ногами между ее ног, опираясь на руки, и тяжесть его тела снова вызвала прилив тепла внизу живота Чандры. Его волосы упали ей на лицо. От него пахло потом, несмотря на мытье и чистую одежду, но запах не был неприятным.   
В темноте она услышала, как Гидеон плюнул на свою ладонь, потянулся себе вниз и сделал пару движений рукой.  
Чандра фыркнула. Он снова вел себя так, что ей захотелось чего угодно — смеяться, спать, встать и выйти прочь из хижины, — но только не заниматься тем, чем они собрались заняться.  
— Тише, — Гидеон опустился на один локоть и зажал ей рот противно мокрой увесистой ладонью. — Не забывай, что мы здесь не одни. И ложись на мои штаны, а то мы испачкаем постель.  
Кажется, он вправду нервничал. Пиромантка дернула головой, высвобождаясь из-под его руки. — Думаешь, Фалия решит, что я заявлю права на магию крови? — Она снова фыркнула, пытаясь не смеяться.   
Однако Гидеону не было весело. Чандра не видела в потемках его лица, но он вновь опустил ладонь на ее губы. Его пальцы неприятно надавили ей на щеку.  
— Я могу, да? — жадно прошептал он ей на ухо, и она попыталась лежа кивнуть.   
Он уже пристроился и двинулся внутрь. Медленно, слишком медленно. Вот она, наверное — осторожность...  
Чандра почувствовала тупую тянущую боль, и подалась ему навстречу, чтобы ускорить разрыв. К ее удивлению, Гидеон остановился.  
— Не надо так быстро, — сдавленно проговорил он, дрожа всем телом и вновь снимая ладонь с ее лица. — Тебе будет больно...  
Иеромант не успел опомниться, как Чандра схватила его за бедра и с силой потянула его на себя, одновременно подавшись вверх навстречу совсем краткой боли разрыва. Ничего страшного для нее в этом не оказалось, но сам Гидеон застонал так, что ему следовало бы зажать рот самому себе. То ли он испугался за девушку, то ли его собственное удовольствие оказалось так велико.  
Чандра двинулась обратно сама, а потом вперед и вверх, еще и еще. Внутри немного саднило, словно трогали содранную кожу, но с каждым движением в едином ритме с Гидеоном ей становилось все менее больно, и наконец она почувствовала, как внизу живота распускается цветок огненного жара.   
Вот это уже было похоже на то, что Чандра переживала раньше. И даже лучше! Там, в Керале, с ее неопытными дружками-пиромантами и наедине сама с собой в ее тайном убежище, она еще не ощущала такого. Словно бы, в отсутствии живого огня в этом мире, внутри нее возникал ее собственный — нет, все же их собственный, один на двоих, — огонь, и сейчас вот-вот он охватит их обоих...  
Она обхватила Гидеона за плечи, закинула на него одну ногу, и, упираясь второй в постель, задвигалась еще резче и быстрее. Жар внутри нее разгорался с каждым толчком.   
— Чандра... — Гидеон заскрипел зубами. — Не спеши... А то я сейчас...  
Остановиться было невозможно. Какая разница, что будет потом? Огонь прокладывал свое русло в ней, и еще немного, и еще, и она знала, что сейчас все ее тело вспыхнет и озарит мрак вокруг, пусть и только для них двоих, но...  
Тягучее сладкое пламя охватило ее там, внизу, и побежало по ее ногам и рукам, и вот сейчас оно... она...   
Гидеон снова потянулся было, чтобы зажать ей рот, но не успел. Со стоном втянув воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, он выгнулся всем телом, словно окаменел на мгновение и вдруг рванулся прочь, перехватывая себя одной рукой и заливая ей обнаженный живот горячей липкой влагой.  
Огонь погас.  
Чандра приподнялась на локтях и выползла из-под тяжелого, совершенно чужого ей тела.  
— Зачем?! — почти прокричала она. Теперь ей было все равно, что ее может услышать Фалия. Проклятый иеромант все испортил.   
— Чандра, — он тяжело дышал, — я же попросил тебя не торопиться. Я... Ты слишком... — он перевел дух, и Чандра почувствовала, что к нему возвращается напряжение. — Слишком... горячая. Извини, что ты не успела. Я не...   
— А, ну конечно, — протянула пиромантка. — Дело не в осторожности, да? Ты просто не умеешь сдерживаться. Так бы и сказал!  
Гидеон молчал. Кажется, я его задела, поняла Чандра. Но ссориться нельзя. Нам еще выбираться отсюда вместе.  
— Так я у тебя первая? — Чандра примирительно прижалась лицом к его плечу.  
— Первая. Первая женщина, — Гидеон проговорил это едва слышно, но ровным голосом, натягивая в потемках штаны.  
— Ясно, — пиромантка поняла, что он имеет в виду, и сама не знала, безразличен ли ей его ответ, или неприятен.  
Внезапно на нее навалилась страшная усталость. Кожа на животе чесалась, между ног болезненно тянуло, и ей хотелось поскорее забыться, а потом незаметно проскользнуть в общую купальню и смыть с себя все следы этой ночи. Чандра лишь надеялась, что она пролила не так много крови, чтобы в свете факелов над купальней это оказалось заметным.   
Она нашарила свои штаны и влезла в них вкривь и вкось, но поправлять их было лень.  
Можно было засыпать. Чандра устроилась удобнее, привалившись спиной к боку Гидеона. Он кажется, хотел обнять ее, но не решился.  
Ну и хорошо.  
В конце концов, это был просто опыт. Теперь можно спать.  
Но Гидеон — она чувствовала это, — словно бы хотел сказать ей что-то, но колебался. Пиромантка не желала сейчас слышать от него очередную мораль, поэтому спокойно задремала.  
**Наконец иеромант тихо произнес: — ...**


End file.
